metalheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Real-world Timeline
A timeline of real world events involving or relating to the Metal Hero Series. 1900 - 1982 * 1955 ** February 5: Kenji Ohba, best known for playing Retsu Ichijouji, the eponymous hero of Uchuu Keiji Gavan, is born. 1982 *March 5: Episode 1 of Uchuu Keiji Gavan, The Strange Fortress Beneath Tokyo, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. Marking the start of the Metal Hero Series as well as the Space Sheriff Series. 1983 *February 25: Episode 44 of Uchuu Keiji Gavan, the last in the series, The Neck of Don Horror, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. *March 4: Episode 1 of Uchuu Keiji Sharivan, Vision, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. 1984 *February 24: Episode 51 of Uchuu Keiji Sharivan, the last in the series, Sekisha – Jouchaku, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. *March 2: Episode 1 of Uchuu Keiji Shaider, The Fushigi World, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. *July 14: The first of two movies based on Uchuu Keiji Shaider, is released in theaters. *December 22: Pursuit! The Strange Kidnappers!, the second of two movies based on Uchuu Keiji Shaider, is released in theaters. 1985 *March 1: Episode 48 of Uchuu Keiji Shaider, the finale, Justice, friendship, And love, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. *March 8: Episode 49 of Uchuu Keiji Shaider, The Three Space Sheriffs - Gavan, Sharivan, Shaider Great Gathering!, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. Marking the end of the Space Sheriff Trilogy. *March 15: Episode 1 of Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion, The Giant Monsters' Planet, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. 1986 *March 24: Episode 46 of Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion, the last in the series, People from All Galaxies Hold Hands, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. *April 7: Episode 1 of Jikuu Senshi Spielban, A Shocking Pair! The Crystallized Combination!, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. 1987 *March 9: Episode 44 of Jikuu Senshi Spielban, the last in series, Now You Know! Planet Clin's Secret, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. *March 16: Episode 1 of Choujinki Metalder, Hurry! To the Hundred-Demon Spirit World, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. *July 18: A film version of Choujinki Metalder premieres at the "Toei Manga Matsuri" film festival, where it is shown as part of a quadruple feature alongside Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle, Saint Seiya: The Movie and the of . 1988 *January 17: Episode 39 of Choujinki Metalder, the last in series, Great Decisive Battle! Metalder for Eternity, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. *January 24: Episode 1 of Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya, Jiraiya VS The Sorcerers Clan, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. 1989 *January 22: Episode 50 of Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya, the last in series, The End of the Sorcerers Clan! Farewell, Pako and Jiraishin!!, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. *January 29: Episode 1 of Kidou Keiji Jiban, My Lovely Girl Boss, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. *July 15: The movie Kidou Keiji Jiban: Great Explosion at the Monster Factory of Fear is released as part of the 1989 "Manga Matsuri" Special Festival. 1990 *January 28: Episode 52 of Kidou Keiji Jiban, the last in series, The Final Battle of Love, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. *February 4: Episode 1 of Tokkei Winspector, The Runaway Baby, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. Marking the start of the Rescue Police Series. 1991 *January 13: Episode 49 of Tokkei Winspector, the last in series, Fly into the Sky of Hope, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. *January 20: Episode 1 of Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain, Tokyo Skies' SOS, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. 1992 *January 26: Episode 53 of Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain, the last in series, Until We Meet Again, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. *February 2: Episode 1 of Tokusou Exceedraft, Kindergarten Bus of Death, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. 1993 *January 24: Episode 49 of Tokusou Exceedraft, the last in series, Good-bye, Rescue Police, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. Marking the end of the Rescue Police Trilogy *January 31: Episode 1 of Tokusou Robo Janperson, The Mysterious New Hero, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. 1994 *January 23: Episode 50 of Tokusou Robo Janperson, the last in series, Good-bye, Rescue Police, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. *January 30: Episode 1 of Blue SWAT, Beginning, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. *August 6: Toei Hero Daishugō, a short 3D film featuring Tokusou Robo Janperson and Blue SWAT with clips from is released in amusement parks and special events nationwide in Japan alongside and . 1995 *January 27: Episode 51 of Blue SWAT, the last in series, Good-bye!, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. *February 5: Episode 1 of Juukou B-Fighter, Insect Warriors!!, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. Marking the start of the B-Fighter Series. 1996 *February 25: Episode 53 of Juukou B-Fighter, the last in series, Flap Your Wings!! Heroes, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. *March 3: Episode 1 of B-Fighter Kabuto, The Second Generation's a High School Warrior, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. 1997 *February 16: Episode 50 of B-Fighter Kabuto, the last in series, The Last Battle, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. Marking the end of the B-Fighter Series. *February 23: Episode 1 of B-Robo Kabutack, Please to Meet You, Kabu!, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. 1998 *March 1: Episode 52 of B-Robo Kabutack, the last in series, If There's Friendship in Your Heart, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. *March 8: Episode 1 of Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack, Dog on a Walk, the Wandering Detective, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. 1999 *January 24: Episode 45 of Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack, Robotack's Death at Sea, is first broadcast on TV Asahi. Marking the end of the original run of the Metal Hero Series. 2000 - 2011 * 2006 ** May 25: The Space Sheriff Spirits, a video game based on the Space Sheriff Series, is released by Bandai for the PlayStation 2. 2012 *January 21: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie is released in theaters, celebrating the 30th anniversary of Uchuu Keiji Gavan and sparking a revival of the Metal Hero Series, specifically the Space Sheriff Series. *September 1: The Special DVD for , , featuring a cameo by Space Sheriff Gavan, is released. *September 23: Mission 31 of , , the first part of a two-part "early-bird cameo" crossover with the new Space Sheriff Gavan, is broadcast on TV Asahi. *September 30: Mission 32 of , , the second part of an "early-bird cameo" crossover with the new Space Sheriff Gavan, is broadcast on TV Asahi. *October 20: Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie, is released in theaters, featuring Retsu Ichijouji passing the torch to the new Gavan. 2013 *April 27: Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z, featuring the cast of Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie with the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider Series, is released. 2014 *October 10: The V-Cinema Uchuu Keiji Sharivan NEXT GENERATION is released. *November 7: The V-Cinema Uchuu Keiji Shaider NEXT GENERATION is released. 2015 *October 18th: , , featuring a guest appearance from Takumi Tsutsui as Jiraiya, is broadcast on TV Asahi. *October 25th: , , featuring an appearance by Jiraiya's , is broadcast on TV Asahi. *October 25th: , , featuring an appearance by Jiraiya's , is broadcast on TV Asahi. *December 13th: , , featuring an appearance by Jiraiya's Nin Shuriken, is broadcast on TV Asahi. *December 27th: , , featuring an archival appearance from Jiraiya, is broadcast on TV Asahi. 2017 *June 2nd: The first installment of the radio Gavan Chapter is broadcast on . *June 9th: The second installment of the radio Gavan Chapter is broadcast on Kamen Radiranger. *June 11th: , , featuring a guest appearance from Yuma Ishigaki (Geki Jumonji) alongside cast members from in promotion of Space Squad, is broadcast on TV Asahi. *June 16th: The third and final installment of the radio Gavan Chapter is broadcast on Kamen Radiranger. *June 17th: The V-Cinema duology Space Squad, comprised of Girls in Trouble: Space Squad Episode Zero and Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, premieres in a limited theatrical release. *July 19th: Gavan vs. Dekaranger is released on DVD and Blu-Ray. *August 9th: Girls in Trouble is released on DVD and Blu-Ray. *August 27th: Uchu Sentai Kyuranger , featuring an archival appearance from Space Sheriff Gavan Type G, is broadcast on TV Asahi. 2018 *May 13th: Hero Mama League Strategy 1: Solved in no time! The Path to Glittering Hero Mama, featuring the return of Space Ninja Demost in advance of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad, is released on the app. *June 30th: Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad premieres in a limited theatrical release. *August 8th: Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad is released on DVD and Blu-ray. Category:Stub